Silent Empire
The dreaded Silent Empire is a force to be reckoned with across much of the local Omniverse. The Silent Empire is a vast army of Revenants who wield fierce Death Science and ancient technology. Thankfully, the Silent Empire sleeps away the centuries, slumbering deep underground in their gargantuan Sepulchral Vaults. But every now and then, when the presence of Life becomes too irritable for them to sleep anymore, the Silent Empire awakens and walks the land again to use their formidable might to scour the land clean of all organic life. AKA: The Revenants. Facts: -The Silent Empire was born ages ago, so long ago that few know anything of that first civilization that spawned them. -The Silent Empire is based off of strange technology that uses the essence of souls and spirits to power itself. While they know of Magick, it is their strange death-sciences which power the engines of the Silent Empire. A byproduct of their technology is the generation of a Dead Zone, an anti-Magic barrier hostile to Supernaturals and their powers. -Through the use of their Death Science, the Silent Empire creates formidable warriors, each of them hard to kill, who serve with total fearlessness and unwavering loyalty. -The Silent Empire has grown technologically powerful through the millenia, but they have a major weakness - their constant need for more power. Their entire civilization is fueled by the taking of life-energy and so to maintain their Empire they are forced to spend most of their time slumbering. -Scientists, guardians and officials do not always slumber, of course, but the majority of the Silent Empire must sleep if the Empire is to remain viable. -When the presence of Life becomes abundant, or the energy reserves of the Silent Empire begin to run dry, the Empire awakens its forces and marches out into the world once again. -The Silent Empire runs on a philosophy of agnosticism and views the material universe as the only one we can ever truly know. Because of this, they put their greatest energy into mastering science and technology. Only through science and technology, they believe, will they be able to overcome Death itself and live forever by feeding on the energy of lesser races. Slave Masters: The Silent Empire runs on the stolen life-energy of mortal beings. But they do not kill all of their victims, choosing often to enslave others and use them for menial labor. Such unfortunates are not necessarily abused, for emotions like cruelty are foreign to the cold and machine-like Revenants. However, they have nothing to look forward to but a life of constant labor and maintenance under the watchful, unsettling gaze of their overlords. Technology: Revenant Technology revolves around the manipulation of antimatter and spatial voids. Revenants weapons often fire jet-black streams of antimatter and their idea of shields or shielding is the use of void tech to deflect or absorb enemy attacks. Just as the Silent Kingdom embraces Death, the opposite of Life, so it is fitting they embrace antimatter, the opposite of regular atomic makeup. Reavers: Reavers are the infantry and cannon fodder of the Silent Kingdom. While mortal and, technically, still alive, these unfortunate souls have been heavily modified using various Death Science practices employed by the Silent Empire. Reavers are no longer the people they once were - now they are cold, ruthless killing machines, physically and mentally augmented by the Revenants. There are countless different types of Reavers but they all serve the same purpose, to act as expendable soldiers for the Tomb Lords. Category:Death